Forgotten
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Kagome causes Inuyasha to lose his memory. Slash, OOC, slight AU Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Kagome was furious. Inuyasha was supposed to be hers but instead he was in a disgusting relationship with his older half-brother Sesshomaru. She could have competed with Kikyou; after all the priestess was dead and shortly before her death she had pinned Inuyasha to a tree. Kagome could never compete with a demon, especially a powerful demon lord like Sesshomaru. What pissed Kagome off even more was that Inuyasha had not even bothered to tell them and had continued to lead her on. She had found out about them completely by accident. She had gone looking for Inuyasha and had found him having sex with Sesshomaru in the middle of the forest. She had stormed back to camp without either of the brothers noticing her.

When Inuyasha returned to the camp two hours after Kagome, he looked completely normal. There was absolutely no sign that he had just been having wild sex with his full demon brother. Kagome scowled and glared at Inuyasha in disgust. The silver haired half demon looked at her in confusion but did not say anything. He did not know why Kagome might be angry with him but he knew it was better for his own physical wellbeing if he did not say anything to her until she either calmed down or yelled at him. Sadly it was not going to work that way as Sango spoke up.

"What's wrong Kagome? It's looked like you've been in a bad mood for the last few hours now," the female demon hunter said with concern in her voice.

"Maybe you should ask Inuyasha," Kagome snapped, keeping her eyes on the mentioned male.

"How should I know what upset you? I was out for a walk," Inuyasha said. There was annoyance in his voice and he glared at Kagome. He jumped into a tree in hopes of avoiding an argument.

"Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" she screamed at him.

Inuyasha was pulled from the tree by the necklace he was forced to wear. This was not an odd or out of place occurrence; Kagome often abused her power over the half demon. This time, however, Inuyasha's head hit the ground a bit differently than it usually did. When the necklace had finally stopped glowing, Inuyasha was unconscious and did not get up.

~/~/~/~/~

Gold eyes fluttered open slowly, squinting in pain and also from the sunlight shining down on his face. He sat up slowly, holding his head as it throbbed in pain. Surprise jolted through him when, after opening his eyes again, he saw three humans staring at him with worry. There was a monk, a female demon slayer, and a strangely dressed girl who looked very out of place. The strange girl leaned forward, violating his personal space and getting in his face.

"Are you alright Inuyasha? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hit your head that hard," she apologized franticly. Her voice was high and a bit shrill, grating on his sensitive hearing. There was a breathy quality to her voice, making the apology ring false. He did not know who this strange human girl was or even how he might have met her. Everything was blank but there was a nagging feeling telling him that he should not trust her.

Inuyasha scrambled backwards, trying to put some distance between himself and this oddly dressed human. As he moved he pulled his legs under his body so he when he stopped he was crouching defensively. A small figure bounced into view from behind the girl, followed by a small cat. When Inuyasha caught sight of the cat's two tails and the small fluffy tail the boy had, he knew they were demons.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? The small boy asked confused and worried. Hearing the young demon address him by what he assumed was his name, his instincts jacked in. He had the sudden urge to protect this young demon and found no reason to resist this urge. His right hand shot out and grabbed the young full demon. Inuyasha pulled the boy to him and cradled the small form against his chest protectively. The small cat hopped up onto his knee without hesitation and then jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" the strange girl asked, clearly startled by his behavior. Her voice was slightly raised, making it shriller and more grating. The white haired male winced and moved further back from the female. His ears were tilted forward and slightly flattened as he growled at the woman as she took a step toward him.

"Inuyasha why are you growling at Kagome? She's not going to hurt Shippo," the demon slayer said soothingly. She held out her right hand in a peaceful gesture and stepped closer to the skittish half demon. Inuyasha became startled and bolted from the area without a word.

He climbed up a tree when he heard the three humans pursue him. He would not let them hurt the young demon in his arms. He had no idea who they were or even if he could really trust them. They stopped at the foot of the tree and he growled at them when they caught sight of him hiding amongst the branches. The strangely dressed girl now had a bow and arrow on her back and he scooted back closer to the tree trunk at the perceived threat to him and the child he held.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you? You're acting like you don't even know who we are," the girl yelled up at him. Another defensive growl was pulled from the half demon at the aggressive sound of her voice.

"I don't think he does know us, Kagome," the monk spoke up for the first time. The two women turned to him with incredulous looks.

"What do you mean he doesn't know who we are, Miroku?" the demon slayer asked with disbelief.

"I think when Inuyasha hit his head it caused him to lose his memory. I don't think he remembers anything," the monk answered.

"What should we do? He could hurt himself while he's like this," Kagome said.

Inuyasha tuned out their voices as they fell into a conversation amongst themselves. He looked down at the small fox demon cradled in his right arm against his chest. Innocent eyes looked up at him with confusion and curiosity. A gentle breeze blew over them, moving hair, leaves and loose clothing. Scents were carried on the wind, one of which the half demon felt that he should recognize. As he tried to remember who the scent belonged to, a white haired demon walked into their line of sight. The three humans glared at him with suspicion.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Inuyasha is in no shape to fight with you right now," Kagome snapped at him acidly.

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked over to the tree. He stopped and looked up at the hiding half demon. Gold met gold as the two brothers made eye contact. Inuyasha did not feel threatened by the other demon despite his emotionless expression. They simply stared at each other, neither one of them moving, and then the older male spoke.

"Get down here, pup, I won't hurt you or those two young ones," Sesshomaru spoke. His voice was level and yet soothing to the distressed half demon. Inuyasha relaxed a bit and moved forward on the tree branch. He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the demon named Sesshomaru. The staring continued and was broken this time by Sesshomaru lifting his right hand and ghosting his fingertips over Inuyasha's cheek.

"What's making you so distressed, puppy?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice still possessed the quiet, soothing tone that only Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara could hear.

"When I woke up my head hurt and I didn't know where I was. I can't even remember my name. She got in my face and apologized for something I don't remember happening. She was lying though; I know that she was lying. My instincts are screaming at me not to trust her so I'm trying to get away but she just chases me. I feel safe with you," Inuyasha explained.

He moved closer to Sesshomaru, leaning his head down so his face was pressed into the white fur on the demon's shoulder. Sesshomaru's clawed hand gently massaged Inuyasha's ears and scalp to try and soothe his younger brother. He was not stupid, he could figure out what must have happened. That pathetic human girl must have used the necklace that Inuyasha was forced to wear and caused his memory loss.

"I'll take care of you, puppy. I won't let them hurt you anymore," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. He meant it too; he would not let that human girl hurt his little brother anymore. Sesshomaru himself had hurt Inuyasha enough in his life before they had reconciled. He wrapped both of his arms around Inuyasha in a protective hold.

"Relax, pup, I'm going take us away from here so you have to close your eyes," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha.

The half demon pulled back slightly to look up at Sesshomaru pleadingly. "Can we bring the demons with us? I don't want to leave them alone with these humans," Inuyasha begged.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile at the adorable puppy dog pout his brother was giving him. "Of course we can bring them with us, pup. Now I need all of you to close your eyes," Sesshomaru said. He watched as Inuyasha buried his face back in his fir and Shippo and Kirara closed their eyes as well. Before any of the humans could react, Sesshomaru was flying through the air as an orb of light with his precious cargo.

~To be continued~


End file.
